white_house_downfandomcom-20200223-history
White House Airstrike
'' The White House Airstrike'' was set to occur on October 4, 2014. The alleged purpose of the airstrike was to prevent World War III, but the real purpose was for all the evidence incriminating Speaker Eli Raphelson to be destroyed and pave way for a war between Iran and the United States. Description When Cale and Sawyer reveal they are still alive, they learn Hammond has approved an aerial incursion by Delta Force to take back the White House. Knowing the hijackers have Javelin surface-to-air missiles, Cale tries but fails to stop the hijackers from shooting down the helicopters. Cale gets into a fight with Stenz and ends up dropping his White House passes for himself and Emily while escaping. Having already learned of Emily from the video, Stenz, knowing that she is Cale's daughter, takes her to Walker in the Oval Office. Meanwhile, Tyler finishes the upload to NORAD and launches a missile at Air Force One, killing everyone on board, including Hammond. Raphelson is then sworn in as President and, in a last ditch effort to end the crisis, orders an air strike on the White House. Walker tells Cale over the White House intercom to surrender Sawyer or he will shoot Emily. Sawyer ultimately surrenders himself to save Emily, knowing Cale could still save them both if he were free. Holding the pair in the Oval Office, Walker reveals to Sawyer that his motive for the attack was to convey a message of American power. Because of Sawyer's dislike of military force, as well as backing out of the mission that killed his son, Walker had grown to believe Sawyer was too weak to be President; by launching a nuclear attack on Iran, Walker had hoped to regain international respect for America and avenge his own personal loss. He asks for Sawyer to activate the nuclear football, but Sawyer refuses. When Walker threatens to shoot Emily again, Sawyer still declined, explaining to Emily that lots of people will die, which she understands. Just as Walker is about to pull the trigger, the alarms and sprinklers are activated by Cale setting fire to the Lincoln Bedroom. In the chaos, Tyler tries to escape, but encounters the tunnel gate bomb. When he tries to deactivate it, it detonates instead, killing him. Killick finds Cale and tries to kill him, but is ambushed by Donnie Donaldson, the White House tour guide (Nicolas Wright), who bludgeons Killick to death with a clock. After freeing the hostages and trusting Donnie to get them out safely, Cale battles Stenz and ultimately kills him with a grenade belt. Using the explosion to catch him off guard, Sawyer attacks a distracted Walker, but Walker gains the upper hand and forces Sawyer to activate the football before apparently shooting him dead. Using updated launch codes from an anonymous source, Walker targets various cities in Iran, but before he can initiate the launch, Cale smashes through the wall of the Oval Office with a presidential SUV, and kills Walker with the SUV's minigun. Cale warns Emily of the air strike, and she takes a presidential flag and waves it on the front lawn, prompting the pilots to call off the attack. Meanwhile, Sawyer reveals himself to be alive since the bullet that hit him had been stopped by a pocket watch given to him by his wife (Garcelle Beauvais). Finnerty calls them to reveal that the hijackers were not hired by Walker, and that there is another person behind the attack. Cale realizes who it is and asks Sawyer for his help in exposing the person. Later, Finnerty arrives at the White House with Raphelson. When Cale tells them Sawyer was killed, Raphelson orders troops to be placed back into the Middle East, which would go against Sawyer's peace treaty. Cale then reveals that Raphelson had conspired with Walker to orchestrate the attack because of Raphelson's opposition to Sawyer's treaty and then proves it by having Finnerty call the call-back number on Walker's pager, which was the source of the updated launch codes. Sawyer arrives and has Raphelson taken into custody, treating his taking of the Presidency as a coup d'état. Sawyer then officially makes Cale a Secret Service Special Agent, and takes him and Emily on an aerial tour of Washington, D.C. on his way to the hospital. Realizing an increased need for peace due to the day's events, the presidents of Iran, Russia, Israel, and France agree to sign Sawyer's peace treaty. Category:Events Category:White House Down